Red lipstick
by violet167
Summary: How red lipstick on Misaki can make Takumi feel.
_**The final one shot title is here. This was the last on the lists I think XD. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Dedicated to the guest that gave me the title.**_

* * *

"TAKUMI!?"

Takumi bolts up from the breakfasts table after hearing his wife yelling. He thinks something is wrong with her and runs up the stairs of their house to go find her.

He enters their bedroom and finds his wife fuming with anger holding up a shirt which he wore last night.

"What?" He asks confused. What is wrong with the shirt?

"What is this?" She growls showing him his shirt.

He looks carefully at what she was showing him and notices a stain. "A color!"

Misaki fights the urge to beat him. "I know it's a color. It's red lipstick."

"And?"

Misaki stares at her husband in shock. "And?And! Care to tell me why there's a lipstick stain here?"

Takumi looks at her in disbelief then chuckles. "Surely you didn't forget about last night's events?"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember our little date last night very well."

 **Flashback to last night.**

 **Takumi pov**

 _Elegant. Classy. Words to describe how her lipstick made her look. Sexy. Tempting. To the point where I can't control myself. She sits across me from our diner table. Is my wife trying to kill me with how gorgeous she is?_

 _I sent her an invitation to meet me for a romantic dinner but I didn't think she would show up looking like this. She looks at me and smiles. My God she will be the death of me. Fierce. The right word to describe how she looks. Stunning. So much that it made me want to hide her from the world._

 _She smirks at me as if she were teasing me. Misaki picks up a champagne glass and brought it to her lips. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her. And as I glance around I realise the other males couldn't either._

" _Let's go," I say getting up to go help her out her chair._

" _Why?" She asks._

" _I feel like cooking a romantic dinner for you," I answer with the best excuse I could find._

 _She seems to go along with it as she gets up from the table and grabs her purse. I take her hand and head out the restaurant telling the waiter to put everything on my tab._

 _Our car is immediately brought to us and I do the honors of opening her door and wait for her to be seated inside carefully. I run over to my side and get in. I start the car and head home._

" _All I got was wine," She says opening our house door when we reached home. "I feel a little tipsy."_

" _You should sit down."_

 _Misaki heads into our kitchen and gives me a strange look. "Why were you staring at me like that in the restaurant? Was it because I looked great?"_

 _She is definitely trying to kill me. Misaki leans up against the counter. "I made sure to pick my outfit extra careful this morning and I got just the reaction I wanted."_

 _My heart beats out of control. My Misaki who has always been shy planned to tempt me? I watch as she comes close to me._

" _You've always loved my lips so I decided to tease you with-"_

 _She didn't get to continue as I smack my lips down onto her lips which are driving me crazy. I pick her up in my arms and she reluctantly pulls away._

" _What about that romantic diner you were going to cook?" She asks me._

" _Later. I'll do that another time," I inform her taking her up to our bedroom._

 **End of flashback**

"I took you up and you showered me with kisses before we ha-"

"DON'T SAY IT," Misaki yells when she remember their night.

"Don't say what? Why don't you remember?" Takumi wonders out loud.

"I don't know why I don't remember and it's embarrassing to talk about that stuff," She admits blushing.

"Well sweetheart," He says taking a step towards her. "We actually didn't do anything."

"WHAT!?"

"You fell asleep when we got to the bedroom. Leave it to my wife to get drunk with a few wine," Takumi sighs thinking about how disappointed he was last night. "By the way, I still haven't forgotten that lipstick."

Misaki chuckles. "I wanted to tease you like how you tease me and it worked."

Takumi laughs which scares Misaki. "I think it's time I punish you for that."

"Huh?"

"That lipstick was torturing me and I held it in all luscious lips you have here,"Takumi explains rubbing her thumb over them."I'm about to make you regret wearing that lipstick and torturing 't fall asleep now~"

* * *

 _ **The end. I fell in love with my best friend and prank wars 2 will update next. Exams are coming up but I want to update All I need and The royals before then. I'll post the new stories the first day of my vacation which should be soon.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet ❀**_


End file.
